<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Officially. by AllOverOliver</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23096206">Officially.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllOverOliver/pseuds/AllOverOliver'>AllOverOliver</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, Dating, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, fine i love levi now lskdjflskdjfsdlf lol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:48:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>997</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23096206</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllOverOliver/pseuds/AllOverOliver</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi wants their first kiss to be her idea, but her shyness thwarts his plans.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leviathan &amp; Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan x MC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>157</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Officially.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His words were barely audible in the empty hall. Leviathan’s voice carried on a gentle breath to make it to her ears alone. “Kiss me,” </p>
<p>Her shoulder blades pressed into the wall while his arms encased her from both sides. His eyes were level with hers as he waited for his request to be filled.</p>
<p>She shied away from his intense stare and looked about the hall. “Why are you asking me that…” She bit her lip and could feel the pink skin arise on her cheeks. </p>
<p>“Because, If I go in to kiss you right now, I won’t know if it’s what you want. But, if you kiss me…” Leviathan dipped his head lower to meet her bashful stare. “Then, I’ll know we want it equally.”</p>
<p>She shifted her stance against the wall. The hallway was completely silent while Leviathan hovered over her. He took in a deep breath and looked down at her lips as he exhaled. </p>
<p>“Kiss me,” He asked again, sounding an edge more desperate than the last time. </p>
<p>Their second date they just had went swimmingly. She didn’t have any complaints about how it played out nor about how it was ending. Levi picked up on teasing her earlier in the night, watching it make her bashful, and continued to make it part of their interactions. </p>
<p>Leviathan learned how to make her squirm in one evening, where most men didn’t figure it out for their entirety of the relationship. He was paying close attention to her, and it made her blush deepen even more. He was very good at these little games. </p>
<p>She pushed off the wall and placed a quick peck on his cheek. “There,” She could hardly contain her smile as his eyes crinkled. </p>
<p>Pulling her into his arms, he laughed. “That’s not what I meant. But, if that’s all you want, I will leave it at that.” His hug was tight, and his chest was solid against hers. </p>
<p>“I-” She didn’t want to moment to be over so quickly and curse herself for playing coy. </p>
<p>He pulled back with high brows. “Yes?” A touch of a smile quirked up one edge of his mouth. </p>
<p>“I was just teasing you back.” She managed to say, though her heart was quickening its pace. The rhythm pounded in her ears, and she was grateful that his arms were keeping her standing. She shifted her foot to where her toe was twisting into the ground. </p>
<p>“Ah, you were?” He was sporting a full smile now and let her rest against the wall. </p>
<p>They were back to square one.</p>
<p>“Do you want me to go?” His nose bumped into hers, and she wanted to melt. </p>
<p>“No,” </p>
<p>“Do you want me to kiss you?” Leviathan emphasized the ‘me’ and the ‘you’ as he edged closer. </p>
<p>“Y-yes…” She whispered, finally meeting his gaze. </p>
<p>The angle was perfect for him to dip his head and press his lips upon hers. She pictured it before it even happened. Levi grew closer and closer until his phone notification went off in his pocket. It didn’t stop, indication that it was a phone call, and his brows pinched in annoyance. </p>
<p>He pulled the phone out and silenced it. Huffing, he dropped it back into his pocket. </p>
<p>“Anyway, Where-” Levi began, but a voice cut him off. Someone turned the corner onto their hallway, and he respectfully stepped away from her. </p>
<p>She balled her fists and planted her foot. There was no way she was going to let the date end now. Especially after she tried to tease him back and only confused him further. </p>
<p>“Come into my room for a sec.” She unlocked her bedroom with her key as the intruders waltzed passed them. </p>
<p>“Alright,” </p>
<p>Levi shot daggers at the passerby until her door was open. They slipped into the darkroom, and he shut the door swiftly behind them. </p>
<p>As soon as they were alone in the room, he pounced on her. His hands ran along her arms until he pulled her into his embrace. His forehead pressed to hers as he angled her against the wall once more. </p>
<p>He took in a shaky breath and tilted her face up. The violet hues of his hair shone almost silver in the darkroom. Strands fell around his face the farther he leaned in. </p>
<p>With a single finger under her chin, Levi’s tiled her chin up. His lips met hers in a slow yet all-consuming way. His mouth parted over hers, and his free hand moved to rest on the small of her back. </p>
<p>She was breathless when he pulled away all too quickly. He dropped his hand from her chin, but she moved to wrap her arms around his neck and hold him close. Leviathan looked slightly amused at her rush to keep him close. </p>
<p>“I will only ask one more time,” He smiled, pushing a piece of her hair behind her ear. “Kiss me.” </p>
<p>She didn’t hesitate this time. Pressing up on her toes, she closed the distance between them and pressed a kiss atop his smiling lips. He returned her kiss while his hands moved to her hips. </p>
<p>Leviathan continued to smile as he picked her up and let her legs wrap around his waist. His lips met hers over and over until they fully parted for a second time. </p>
<p>“You make me so happy,” He squeezed her frame, and she squeezed him back. </p>
<p>“You make ME happy!” She giggled, pecking a small kiss to his lips. </p>
<p>“Will you be my girlfriend?” He asked with a huge grin. “Like officially?” </p>
<p>Her eyes went wide, and her mouth hung open.</p>
<p>“Levi…” She hid her face in his chest to hide her wide grin. “Mmm, yes!”</p>
<p>“Yes?!”</p>
<p>“Yes!” </p>
<p>He hugged her tight, too tight for her to breathe. She didn’t protest just yet and reveled in the feeling of being smothered by her boyfriend. </p>
<p>“Okay! I take back what I said. You make me extremely happy!” Levi laughed against her cheek.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>